


Moth to a Flame

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Series: Given Winter Holiday Event 2020 [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Given Winter Holiday Event 2020, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love, Lust, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, does this count as semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: Watching Aki rock out onstage has Haru more than a little eager to jump his bones. The enthusiasm is mutual, and they end up partaking in dark closet shenanigans where they try (very poorly!) not to get caught.DAY 3: FIRE
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Given Winter Holiday Event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more smut, because this pairing needs a whole lot more of it! XD I apologize if Haru seems a bit ooc in this one, but I'd like to think he'd be more comfortable expressing what he wants once he and Aki have had enough time to practice! ;)
> 
> The story takes place during a multiple-day, out-of-town competition the band's performing in, hence the hotel ;) also, this story can be read as a continuation of the previous two parts of this series or independently of them. Either way, I didn't include the frenum piercings from Part 1 because I totally forgot about them lol XD my bad! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway! <3 Any feedback in the comments would be much appreciated ;) THANK YOU! <3

It's an incredible feeling, listening to the crowd sing along to their now-popular song.

The thrill vibrates from Haruki's scalp all the way to his toes and he knows he's not the only one feeling it, if the broad smile on Uenoyama's face is anything to go by. Mafuyu, too, seems to be having the time of his life belting his heart out. It makes Haruki happy to see his younger band members having so much fun, especially after all the hard work they've dedicated to Given, both in and out of the studio.

Haruki finds himself mirroring Uenoyama's smile when he briefly glances over to his boyfriend on the drums.

At least, it was _meant_ to be a brief glance. But the vision that is Aki glowing ethereal under the bright stage lights captures Haruki into a sort of trance.

There’s something special about the energy that radiates off of Aki tonight _—_ it evaporates into the heat of the stage like the sweat from his skin, forming a vibrant aura that surrounds both him and his instruments.

Haruki studies his boyfriend’s body _—_ every skilled, fluid motion a product of tension and release _—_ the way it sets its own rhythm and as an extension, that of the entire band’s. Aki catches him staring while he twirls a drumstick without missing a beat _—so_ _hot_! _—_ and Haruki all but forgets about the crowd.

His boyfriend's eyes glow green and gold, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Sweat darkens Aki's hair, rolls down his jaw and on to the hollow between his clavicles, where it gathers into a small pool that Haruki wants to lick. _Mmm._

The thought startles him as much as it sets his heart ablaze.

Aki offers a sly grin, a bright canine flashing along with his lip ring. Haruki finds that he wants to lick that too, and the realization makes the atmosphere a little harder to breathe in.

Thankfully, he's practiced this song so much that his fingers move automatically, allowing his mind to fill itself completely with images of what lies beneath Aki's clothes.

He thinks of broad shoulders and sharp, slender hips. Of solid thighs and perfectly rounded glutes that have an astounding amount of power; power that drives the most vigorous, moan-inducing, toe-curling thrusts.

But above all else, Haruki thinks of his lover's skin; of freckles and moles, scattered around like tiny galaxies; of the faint smell of cigarettes and lemon lotion; of how Aki's skin feels _—_ soft and plump _—_ when Haruki sinks his nails into it.

Aki raises an eyebrow, head tilting curiously, and Haruki finally blinks himself out of the fantasy. He offers a coy smile, which makes his boyfriend laugh inaudibly, and turns away before he can start drooling over Aki's sexiness all over again.

The end of their set comes soon after that, and then the unfortunate news that they did not qualify for the third day of the competition. Still, Haruki is incredibly proud of his band, and he tells them as much. He also treats them to dinner to cheer the young ones up.

It’s dark out when they finally leave the restaurant, and the four of them pause below a street light. Uenoyama steals a quick glance at Mafuyu and says, “There's a lantern festival going on a few blocks from here. Mafuyu and I were planning on going.” Then he turns to the older two members and a bit reluctantly adds, “Would you guys like to join us?”

Haruki understands that Uenoyama is hoping for this outing to be more of a date than a double date, so he doesn’t mind declining the offer. He’s itching to be alone with his boyfriend, too. Thankfully, Aki seems to be on the same page.

“Haruki and I will be hitting up a bar or two,” he replies smoothly, “but you guys have fun. We’ll see you at the hotel.”

"Alright," Uenoyama’s face noticeably relaxes and he bumps Mafuyu’s shoulder with his own. “Come on, let's go.”

Mafuyu smiles back fondly, and nods.

“Be careful, you two. Keep each other safe!” Haruki calls after them as they cross the street.

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Uenoyama calls back under his breath. Mafuyu looks back and sends a friendly wave over his shoulder.

“Did you want to get a drink?” Aki asks when they’re finally alone. “I just said that because I didn’t feel like having a double date with a couple of teenagers.”

“You’re barely out of the teens yourself,” Haruki points out with a smirk, earning an eye-roll in response. He steps forward until he's standing directly in front of Aki. “But… not really. I kinda had something else in mind," he says, vaguely aware of a chattering group of girls walking past them. One of them winks at Aki while the others giggle about how cute he is.

Aki doesn't seem to notice. He reaches up to gather a loose strand of Haruki's hair between his fingers, turning the girls' giggles into quiet murmurs and making Haruki's pulse speed up.

"Yeah?" Aki asks, voice warm and deep.

Haruki nods, trying to keep his own voice from wavering with excitement. "Y'know... while we have the room to ourselves.”

Aki’s fingers pause their twirling and his eyes go wide with a growing smile.

“Say no more,” he winks, grabbing onto Haruki’s hand and yanking him along as he waves a taxi down.

…

It’s not until they’re stepping out of the elevator onto the 10th floor, that Akihiko recalls that they did not come prepared.

While packing for the trip, it'd made perfect sense to _not_ bring lube; they'd be sharing a room with the two other boys, so sex had been completely out of the question! But Akihiko curses their judgment now.

The elevator closes behind them with a bing and he facepalms.

“What is it?” Haru asks.

“We should’ve bought lube on the way here,” he grumbles, pressing the down button beside the elevator to open it again. “I don’t remember seeing any convenience stores, but I'll go down and ask _—_ ”

“No, that’ll take too long,” Haru interrupts, grabbing him by the wrist to tow him along. “We don’t even know how long we have. Just leave it.”

“But _—_ ” Akihiko stops himself mid-protest because it really doesn’t matter. There are plenty of things they can do without going all the way tonight. And with Haru, every single one of them is mind-blowing.

Haru pulls out the key card and swipes them in. The only reason the double queen-bed room is not completely dark when they step inside is because one of them _—_ easily distracted Mafuyu, most likely _—_ forgot to turn the bedside lamp off when they rushed out.

They simultaneously kick off their shoes and Akihiko slips out of his jacket to drape it over the nearest chair.

The door barely clicks shut with the automatic lock when Haru’s mouth is on his, stealing his breath away with a hungry kiss. Akihiko is struck by Haru’s boldness for only a beat _—_ what was _in_ that ramen? _—_ before he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. Haru's tongue is hot and sweet around his, vibrating with a moan that sends most of Akihiko's blood south.

"You're so damn sexy," Haru says breathlessly, hips moving in a slow grind against Akihiko's growing erection. "I want you so bad."

Akihiko groans, sliding his hands over Haru's body; tight over his ass and the dip of his back, fingers digging into the well-defined muscles along his spine until Akihiko reaches the nape of his neck.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathes, watching the effect every touch has on his boyfriend, even over his clothes. Haru's breath quickens, his eyes closing as his lips part the tiniest bit. A small crease forms between his brows when Akihiko buries a hand in his hair and tugs.

"Ah-Aki," Haru pants, and Akihiko tugs harder, until his boyfriend's eyelids rise halfway. Haru's clenched teeth morph into a mischievous smile.

"I want you inside me, Aki.” 

Akihiko's cock twitches and he lets out a startled sound. “Ah, but I told you _—_ we don’t have _—_ ”

“Mm,” Haru’s hand presses over Akihiko's lips, silencing him. Haru leans in close, eyes flickering up to meet his. “Make me come first, then stretch me open.” 

Akihiko stares at him like he just admitted to being an alien, and Haru laughs, eyes crinkling above that soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Akihiko blinks, absorbing his boyfriend's beauty before producing a soft chuckle of his own. He traces the edge of Haru’s jaw with a thumb, admiring its softness and sharp angles. “Who _are_ you?” he whispers, awestruck.

"See what you do to me?" Haru responds, taking Akihiko's hand to guide it over the bulge in his pants. Akihiko's own arousal intensifies and he grips him tightly, drawing out a lustful breath from that pretty, kiss-bruised mouth. Then Haru yanks him into another urgent kiss, one that tugs at Akihiko’s lip ring and sucks on his tongue. It has Akihiko melting into absolute desperation while he works on freeing Haru from the constraints of his clothes.

Haru's jacket and shirt are first to go, followed by the single-handed unbuttoning and unzipping of his pants. (Akihiko needs the other hand to touch Haru's skin because it's so perfect and smooth and just _there._ )

Eventually, a hand makes it under Haru’s waistband, where Akihiko finds him hot and sticky-wet. Haru’s jaw drops with a gasp but Akihiko keeps the kiss alive, enjoying how little it takes to get Haru dripping all over his knuckles. He grins, teasing him with only the softest of strokes to turn him into a whimpering mess.

It then occurs to Akihiko that they are still standing by the entrance while two perfectly good beds just sit there, waiting to be ruined. So he lifts Haru, forcing a surprised little sound from his throat before flinging him in one swift motion onto the bed they've been sharing. The headboard bangs heavily against the wall as Haru lands on his back with a head-tossing laugh. He's so beautifully carefree in this moment, that Akihiko feels his own heart swell up with joy.

Then he stops wasting time and yanks his boyfriend’s pants off completely before sliding out of his own (thankfully, neither is wearing skin-tight ones today). He leans over Haru, who watches him like he's watching the sunset for the first time, and kisses him slowly, writing his love across Haru's skin with every caress. Then his mouth travels down Haru's throat, where he savors the heat and salt he finds with his tongue. 

"Aki," Haru sighs, hands gliding under Akihiko's shirt while his hips buck with need. Akihiko lets him tear his shirt off then does the same to Haru’s briefs.

It's not long before Haru is filling his hand with creamy warmth, and he kisses him through every gasp, every delicious, vibrating moan until the very last drop is out. Then he gives his boyfriend some space to breathe, leaving a hand on Haru's ribs to feel them expand under his fingertips with every heaving breath.

Not even a minute later, Haru spreads his legs, taking Akihiko’s cum-slicked hand and guiding it down to where he is now more sensitive but also much more pliable.

"Do it," he sighs, before dropping his head back to rest.

Akihiko smiles fondly, and complies. His fingers are slow and careful, dragging soft, wanton sounds from Haru every time he presses in deeper. It drives him wild with want to hear Haru like that, so he mouths at his abdomen, eager to taste the cum that dripped onto his navel. Haru hums with pleasure, his nails scraping lightly on Akihiko’s scalp.

“Ah, Aki _—_ that _—_ feels good,” he moans.

Akihiko continues to move his fingers, gently plunging and twisting, until it feels like Haru is sufficiently stretched. Then he comes back up to kiss him so Haru can taste himself on his tongue _—_ taste the urgency on Akihiko's breath as he spreads the slick dripping from his cock down the rest of his shaft.

Somehow, Akihiko manages to find enough restraint to rest his forehead on Haru’s. Sweat makes them stick together and he lets out a breathless laugh. Haru lets out a shuddering breath when Aki nudges his nose and asks, “How do you want it?” 

Haru catches his mouth in a quick kiss, cupping his face with both hands.

“From behind while I'm on my side,” Haru says softly against his lips. “Hold me, yeah?”

Akihiko nods and presses a kiss to Haru's nose, which brings forth another of his boyfriend's cute laughs. He smiles at the bubbly sound and pulls on Haru’s hip to roll him onto his side. He kisses a trail along Haru’s collarbone and shoulder, burying his face in his hair when he settles behind him. His chest presses flush against Haru’s back and he holds him for a moment, taking a deep breath of him _—_ sweet coffee and sweat _—_ before aligning himself along his entrance.

He holds onto Haru's hip and presses in. Haru groans, arching back to reach behind Akihiko's neck. Haru's fingers slide up into Akihiko's scalp; a sensation that produces pleasant chills down his spine.

Akihiko kisses his shoulder, spreading a hand over Haru's navel to hold him in place as he slides in deeper. Haru takes in a sharp breath, fingers clenched in Akihiko's hair while he adjusts.

Akihiko sighs, relieved to finally be fully inside Haru's tight heat. He grazes his boyfriend's earlobe with his teeth.

“You good?” he asks. 

“Mm,” Haru grunts, releasing Akihiko's hair to stroke the side of his face. The calluses on his fingertips feel rough on Akihiko's cheek, and Akihiko catches them in his mouth to feel their texture on his tongue. Haru moans and presses back against him.

"Yeah, please move."

…

Sex with Aki is always fun.

Some days it's more intense than others, but always fun. After months and months of experimentation, they've discovered each other's preferences, which means Haruki can really let go and enjoy himself without thinking too hard.

He feels their bond _—_ this special something between them that blossomed the moment Aki's eyes met his across the university campus _—_ burning just a little hotter and just a little brighter every time they find pleasure in each other. 

He feels it growing now, as Aki takes him _—_ hard enough to make their bodies slap loud and lewd _—_ groaning praises and curses into his hair. Sweat makes Aki's hands slippery over Haruki's body, the erratic movement of his hips making it harder for him to find a stable landmark to hold onto. And Haruki loves it.

He loves hearing the desperation in Aki's voice, feeling the heat of Aki's breath when he's close to losing control. Haruki loves being encompassed by him _—_ feeling him everywhere _—_ when he finally does.

But then Aki switches things up. He tilts his hips at a new angle and grips Haruki by the shoulder, driving him down hard onto his cock. Haruki gasps, surprised, but pleasantly so.

Aki's thrusts also change to a deep, steady rhythm that has Haruki's cock twitching back to life, especially when Aki grazes that spot inside him that makes his toes curl up on their own.

"You like that," Aki chuckles, giving a rougher tug at Haruki's hair. That sends electricity down Haruki's spine and he moans, shameless and loud.

"Fuck yes, let me hear you," Aki growls _—_

A loud thunk out in the hallway makes them both freeze. The sound is followed by a muffled, "Uenoyama-kun! Are you okay?"

Haruki gasps at the same time as Aki hisses, "Shit!" and pulls out. 

Haruki's heart pumps wild with adrenaline as he leaps from the bed and starts gathering strewn clothes from all around the room. He scans their surroundings, mind racing to find a solution in the few seconds they have before the boys walk in. There's not enough time to get dressed and they can't exactly hide in the bathroom together without giving themselves away. 

Aki straightens out the bed with lightning speed but there's a very obvious stain on the covers. Haruki doesn't even hesitate and tosses him one of their duffel bags to cover it up.

"Hurry!" Haruki whispers mid-sprint on his way to grab their shoes from the entrance. On his way back, he determines that the closet is their best bet at not getting caught. He rushes over with everything in his hands, yanks the closet door open and dumps it all inside.

Mafuyu's voice is closer now, and oddly enough, so is Uenoyama's uncontrollable giggling.

"I told you not to take that drink, Uenoyama-kun," Mafuyu scolds. "You really can't hold your liquor." 

Haruki glances desperately at Aki, who is busy opening the mini fridge. 

"Seriously, Aki?" he hisses, before Aki holds up two water bottles in response then scrambles to grab their key card from the bedside dresser. Aki sprints back to Haruki, who has the air knocked out of him when he's semi-tackled into the closet.

The front door beeps and unlocks just as Aki swings the closet door shut, leaving them in total darkness, except for the dim light seeping in under the door. Haruki can't even see his own hand in front of his face.

His heart is about ready to jump out of his chest when the boys walk in. He stands with Aki's arms around him and covers his own mouth to keep from panting so loudly. His other hand rests on Aki's chest, where he can feel his lover's heart pounding like someone trying to break down a door. 

"Hold still, I'm trying to help," Mafuyu mutters, before the sound of dropping shoes echoes around the room.

"Ma-fu-yuuu," Uenoyama sing-songs, then giggles, "y'know, we'sh _totally_ make out!"

By the sound of it, Uenoyama does manage to land a kiss, but it doesn't last very long. 

"Stop, Uenoyama-kun," Mafuyu says, sounding unamused. "We don't know when Haruki-san and Kaji-san will be back. Besides, you're a sloppy kisser when you're drunk."

Uenoyama makes an exaggerated hurt sound before bursting into giggles again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Mafuyu grunts, and Haruki realizes the poor kid is probably dragging his boyfriend at this point, since Uenoyama does not seem to be in the mood to cooperate. He feels Aki shake with quiet mirth around him and has to bite himself to keep from snorting out a laugh of his own.

After the longest five minutes of what sounds like Mafuyu fighting to get Uenoyama into his sleepwear, a mattress creaks and Mafuyu huffs out heavily.

"There! Now go to sleep. I'm taking a shower."

Uenoyama mumbles something unintelligible. Then there's footsteps, some shuffling of clothes, followed by the creak and click of the bathroom door shutting. 

When the shower turns on, Haruki finally sighs and bangs his head softly against Aki's chest for being so careless and getting them into this dark, crammed, 3x4 mess.

Another of Aki's soft chuckles rumbles around him before Aki's hand threads into his hair again, this time with a soft, "Shhhh, we're okay."

Haruki relaxes into Aki's embrace, trailing fingers over his sweat-sticky back. Aki hums into his neck and does the same, and that's when Haruki becomes all too aware of the still-slick hardness pressing into his abdomen. The most surprising development, though, is that Haruki himself has become incredibly hard during the whole ordeal.

His erection grazes Aki's, and his boyfriend's hand slides down. When he finds Haruki's cock, he gives an experimental tug.

Haruki groans and digs his nails into Aki's side.

Aki tugs a little harder, chuckling heat into Haruki's ear. "Mm, interesting."

Haruki closes his eyes because he can't see anything anyway, and leans his forehead against Aki's, moaning softly with every stroke. Then he recalls the growl in Aki's throat right before they were interrupted, and stops Aki's hand.

"Wanna finish what we started?" Haruki whispers, wrapping his hand around Aki's cock. He feels a shudder run through his boyfriend right before he exhales, "Oh, yes, please."

Haruki grins and turns around, bracing himself against the wall on his forearms. Aki's long, powerful hands remain on his hips, squeezing before slowly gliding down his buttocks to spread them open.

"It's too bad I won't get to hear you," Aki breathes, rubbing his cock along the cleft of Haruki's ass. Haruki's cock jolts with anticipation just before Aki drives into him full force. Haruki muffles a filthy moan on his own forearm, and Aki grunts, drags his cock out to plunge back in.

"Hah _—_ shit!" Haruki pants, riding the rush of pleasure that returns as soon as Aki's girth fills him again. He writhes, pressing back against him and Aki breathes hard over his shoulder.

"Fuck, Haru _—_ you feel so good."

Outside, the bathroom door opens and Mafuyu steps out. One of Aki's hands comes up to cover Haruki's mouth, and they both stop.

After what feels like ages, Mafuyu turns the TV on to what sounds like a ridiculous game show and sets it to a soft volume, probably to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend. 

Haruki relaxes a little, but Aki’s hand remains over his mouth.

"You're so beautiful, Haru," he whispers into his ear as his hips begin to press into him again. "You know that? So damn sexy."

He uses the hand over Haruki's mouth to tilt Haruki's head to the side and slowly press his mouth _—_ hot and wet _—_ all along his neck. The sensation lights Haruki's skin on fire and he moans into Aki's hand, which only encourages his boyfriend to fuck him harder. The vigorous motion knocks them into a loose set of hangers and the damn things clatter so loudly that Haruki panics, knowing there's no way Mafuyu did not hear them.

Sure enough, and much to Haruki's horror, the TV goes mute.

Inside the closet, they both freeze again, and Haruki hides his face in his hands.

Time goes by so painfully slow that half a million dreadful scenarios rush through his mind before he hears Mafuyu mumble something about the neighbors. The TV comes back to life only seconds later.

Haruki's relief is overshadowed by his shock when he finds that his cock is actually _throbbing_ now. It seems like the danger of getting caught only enhances his arousal, and he pushes back against his boyfriend to signal that he should get back to it. Aki lets out a quiet, surprised sound, but doesn't need to be told twice. 

Haruki really loses himself this time, enjoying Aki's muffled groans as he buries himself inside him. He's grateful for Aki's hand over his mouth because the sounds that'd be coming out of him right now would be enough to rile up their neighbors on the entire floor. It's bad enough that the wet squelch of every thrust sounds a hundred times magnified, though he suspects that if it were, Mafuyu would've discovered them by now.

Aki keeps his voice low, for Haruki's ears only.

"Y'know, when you're onstage _—_ I can't keep my eyes off you," he pants, tightening his grip on Haruki's hip. "I just _—_ I want to take you backstage _—_ and bend you over _—_ "

Haruki pictures it: a dimly lit backstage where anyone can just walk by and find them; Aki bending him over some unknown prop then yanking Haruki's jeans down to his ankles just before unzipping his own pants _—_

Haruki’s toes curl up again.

He begins to stroke himself, panting as he lets the fantasy _—_ and Aki's cock _—_ guide him to the edge of euphoria.

He feels Aki’s mouth moving again, this time over his spine.

“Fuck, Haru,” he groans, pistoning faster and deeper. "Oh, so _—_ so good _—"_

Aki gasps and Haruki feels the pulsing heat inside him, feels Aki's thrusts get slicker with every second of bliss, and he lets himself be dragged by the sheer amount of pleasure his lover finds in him.

Haruki comes for the second time that night, biting and sucking on Aki's fingers to keep his climax as soundless as possible.

...

Once Haru has stopped contracting around him, Akihiko gently pulls out.

He uses a forearm to hold himself on the wall, muffling his breathlessness against Haru’s hair. 

Then he tilts Haru's face to the side again and finds his lips for a soft, sated kiss.

His hand travels lightly over Haru's skin, as drenched in sweat as his is, and an immense warmth spreads through his chest when he feels Haru’s lips turn up in a smile. He smiles back and kisses him deeper.

“Good?” Akihiko whispers, when they come up for air.

“That's an understatement _—_ you got me all wobbly,” Haru snickers, holding on to Akihiko's arm to steady himself.

Akihiko pulls him into his chest and presses a kiss to his temple. Haru sighs and relaxes into him, leaving a trail of slow, warm kisses all along his neck. 

"Hold on," Akihiko says softly, pulling away to switch places with him so that Haru is now supported by the wall. "I'll clean you up, okay?"

Haru gives an approving hum and assumes the same position he was in during their shenanigans against the wall.

Akihiko goes to his knees and briefly searches for the water bottles he grabbed earlier in their rush to hide. When his hand brushes against one, he grabs it and hands it silently to his boyfriend, who makes a soft, grateful noise before taking it. Not a second later, Akihiko hears the snap of the bottle cap and then Haru taking four long gulps.

Akihiko opens the other bottle and takes a swig of his own. Then he finds the shirt he was wearing earlier by its super-soft texture, and pours some water on it. He reaches for Haru's legs and starts wiping the cum that has found its way all the way to his ankles. Akihiko keeps going higher _—_ to Haru's knees and between his thighs _—_ until he reaches the source and focuses most of his attention there.

Akihiko doesn't even hide how much he likes this part; cleaning the mess he made all over his lover, while leaving a trail of soft kisses and caresses along the way. It's his own form of worship for the man he loves deeper than he's ever loved anyone before. 

Haru's hand slides down into Akihiko's hair while he works, giving a gentle, appreciative massage of his own.

When Akihiko is satisfied that Haru is as clean as he can get in a dark closet with limited resources, he helps Haru back into his clothes, then tends to himself.

Akihiko dresses as well, but leaves his shirt off since it's now soiled, and finally sits on the floor to finish the rest of his water bottle. Once better-hydrated, he bends his knees and rests his back against the wall. Haru quietly follows him to the floor and settles between his legs. Akihiko smiles and wraps his arms around him when he curls up against his chest.

This is the first relationship Akihiko has ever been in where afterglow cuddles are a consistent thing. It's a brand new, affectionate world Haru has introduced him to, and he loves every minute of it. 

He slips a hand under Haru's shirt, rubbing gentle circles on Haru's lower back, where it's likely he's starting to feel sore already.

Haru sighs into his neck. “That feels good, Aki.”

"Mm," Akihiko's smile grows and he presses a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"How long do you think, before Mafuyu falls asleep?" Haru whispers conspiratorially.

Akihiko gives a hushed laugh. "Don't know about him, but I give you two minutes, tops."

Haru hums in sleepy agreement while Akihiko threads his fingers through his hair. 

"Go ahead and rest," Akihiko tells him. "I'll wake you when they're both asleep so we can sneak into bed."

"M'kay," Haru gives a faint nod before going completely boneless.

Akihiko is not in the most comfortable position _—_ his ass is starting to go numb on the hard floor and Haru is actually very close to his size, which makes him _pretty heavy!—_ but having his boyfriend warm and content in his arms makes it all worthwhile. He tilts his head into Haru's and closes his eyes for a bit, breathing him in.

Not five minutes pass before he succumbs to the darkness, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be a lot fluffier, with a dash of holiday spirit sprinkled in there ;) 
> 
> (This IS supposed to be a holiday event XD sorry these past 3 one-shots haven't had much of that! Part 4 is how I redeem myself hehe)


End file.
